Titans
Back to Game Mechanics ---- Titans are immensely powerful end-game units that each race can only have one of at any given moment in time. Their stats surpass even those of dragons. Each titan is unique to its race, costs a fortune and has several notable differences from normal units. Upon the completed production of a titan, all players will be notified that one has entered the battle and whether it belongs to an enemy or ally, giving all players a chance to prepare for a very challenging battle ahead of them. Obtaining a Titan Titans are produced from buildings, like normal units, but upon activation of their production, a timer will appear as if it were a research - preventing you from queuing up more to produce. All Titans cost an absurd amount of resources and time to build and require the highest level of keep. But this prohibitive cost makes it even less likely to be produced than dragons. Additionally, Titans usually do not benefit from upgrades or XP. At the same time, their appearance late in the game means that all regular units are usually already upgraded to their maximum potential and even a Titan will have problems against masses of common units. The only time when a Titan is necessary is when there's a stalemate or the Titan is especially good against the particular race you are facing. Even then, the Titan should be well supported with regular units. A Titan can also be revived despite leaving no remains when destroyed. Prior to 1.03 this also counted as producing a Titan and thus prevented the production of your own race's Titan. A Titan rewarded from a quest still counts as producing one, though, so players who complete fan quests that reward one will lose access to the production of own Titan. However, a Titan already in play will not be removed if the owner obtains a second one. Special Abilities Outrageous stats aren't the only thing to define a Titan, they all share special traits that further cermet their formidable reputation. Most of these traits are tied to their "Titan tag", but there are other special abilities given directly to them but are consistent across all Titans. *They all ignore enemy armor and 50 points of enemy resistance with their attacks, allowing their attacks to hit for full damage most of the time. *No Titan can gain XP or level up during the battle. They will always remain level 1, regardless of your hero's traits and spells. However, a pre-placed Titan through the in-game editor can be set to higher levels and their stats will scale accordingly. *They are immune to all psyche conditions, illnesses, morphing spells and Chaos Plague. They can only be taken out with direct damage attacks. *Cannot be offered as a new recruit after a battle is over. *In 1.03.1+ all Titans gains a bonus 33% damage reduction against ALL forms of damage. As such, this even reduces the damage from an assassination blow down to 777. For most Titans this isn't enough to assassinate them with a single hit. *Also in 1.03.1+, Titans are unable to be healed by spells. *They all emit Terror at a strength of 10 - making them more terrifying than a Dragon. *Upon death a Titan will explode into a series of fire balls or icy balls. As these hit the ground, they'll explode into high level Rings of Fire or Rings of Ice - utterly decimating the surrounding area, harming both friend and foe alike. This ensures that even an easily felled titan that may have not done much will still leave behind some form of destruction. *All Titans are considered huge and have a 2x2 footprint, which can make it difficult to get them around tight maps. *All melee Titans deal 3x3 splash damage in front of them upon each melee strike. This allows them to hit (and even kill) up to 9 single units at once! *Prior to being placed on the map, they all have the "Monster" tag. But then upon creation they change to a dual tag of their respective race plus the Titan tag. This bypasses certain production related powerups, such as Spare Parts. The Titans Below is the entries for all Titans in the game. ''Balora - Daemonic Titan'' ''Gornak Elfeater - Orcish Titan'' ''Grond - Dark Dwarf Titan'' ''Iriki - Ssrathi Titan'' ''Ironbark - Wood Elf Titan'' ''Kargoth - Dark Elf Titan'' ''King Khalid - Dwarven Titan'' ''King Lunarion - High Elven Titan'' ''Lord Antharg - Plaguelords' Titan'' ''Lord Bane - Undead Titan'' ''Lord Melkor - The Swarm's Titan'' ''Sirian - Knight's Titan'' ''Skull of Sartek - Minotaur Titan'' ''Tempest - Barbarian Titan'' ''The Forestmaster - Fey Titan'' ''The Lion Throne - Empire Titan'' Category:Titans Category:Game Mechanics